thedrionusrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Creatures
Lizardmen - Lizardmen are mixes between a Lizard and a Man. They stand like a man, only slightly hunched, and have tails. They're skin is a swamp green and has a scale-like texture to it. Some people think they deserve to be classified as a Race, not a Creature, as some can speak and have friendships with those near them, while others think they all should be classified as Creatures simply because most are not very intelligent and are can nibals. They are extremely agile, can climb and jump great heights, and are also excellent swimmers. They are handy with spears, scimitars and wear little amor. Minotaur - The Minotaur has the body and arms of a man (With fur) and the head, tail and legs of a bull. They are big and tough, and usually carry big axes or claymores. Very few are actually intelligent enough to speak and live in towns. Orc - Orcs look like humans, but are grey skinned, and stand a foot taller than the average human. Like Lizardmen, some think that they should be labeled a race, for many are able to speak and live amongst others, howver, most are savage beasts. And even those who live like regular humans are mostly war loving and destructive. They have tusks, LARGE tusks, and some show when their mouth is closed because of the largeness of it, yet it usually will only show when the mout is open. They stand hunched and their weaponry ranges from daggers to large axes. But there are a few different types of Orcs, this one being the Sulran-vex-Wedrogg, and others being the Latrag-gro-Ulrok, a more skinny and small kind, and the Varlo-kel-Umbra, a medium sized Orc that is intelligent, and has tan skin. All Orcs rarely have armor, except for the Varlo-kel-Umbra. Glass Reindeer - The Glass Reindeer is really made of un-melting blue or white ice. They are the creations of Froran, God of Frost. They are not born, instead they are grown. They are said to be grown from the Roots of the Crystal of Frost itself! They are peaceful little animals, quite beautiful, too. Their antlers are only for defense. When attacking one, it will be like a regular dear, however, you don't get food... unless you like shards of ice and Dear hearts. Goblins - Goblins are basically smaller Orcs, their weapons being dagger and swords. Their armor is leather or iron, and has a scaly, insect-like look to it. They are four feet and four inches tall, leaving them to be p ractically the size of a Dwarf. They have quite an insect like nature, for they climb walls and like dark places. They are fast, sneaky, greedy backstabbers who are a large threat to Dwarves, for they both have a love for valuables, and the Goblins don't like to mine. So what do they do? Kill the Dwarves and take the loot. The Nightly Hunter - The Nightly Hunter is a creature with a large, bear-like body and scales, yet, the scales are covered in fur. He also has a black beak for a nose, sharp claws, and finally red eyes. They are also knows as the Midnight Shriek, and the Nihi. They awake after sunset and hunt their prey: Humans. However, some of the Nihi have grown good and eat things like crops and veggies, yet it is hard defying their very nature, and some have known to go insane from the lack of eating flesh. Gryphons - Gryphons are large animals with the head of an eagle and the body of a lion. They also have wing s. But in this case, Gryphons have a sort of mix between an eagle's head and a lion's head. Their fur is an orange like brown. They are usually peaceful, however, engaging one will most likely result in the death of someone, in most cases, you. Troll - A troll is practically a big, fat, white Orc. They occasionally carry axes, but they hardly ever have ar mor. They have two big 'tusks' on the bottom of their mouth that come out, even when their mouth is closed, giving them a very odd look. They pillage and kill. They are really just bums that have no need for anything but think they do, so they tear down villages to make their own, horrible huts. Ogre - An Ogre is a larger Troll and has more humanoid features. They will wear armor if needed and most can carry giant clubs. They are very creative; so many create their own weapons and armor. Most are actually peaceful, but since the War of Chaos, nothing has really been right for any creature, thus some Ogres are warriors and kill for fun. They are up to thirteen feet and are actually talented sprinters. Phoenix - A Phoenix is a bird with grey feathers that is born in flame. Then, they soar across the sky. Some people keep them as pets, others use them as tactical advantages in war, for when a Phoenix gets a day or two old, it bursts into flame and crashes into the ground, where it is then reborn, and this cycle repeats. The only way for one to truly die, is to chop off its head. Centaur - A Centaur is half man, half horse. Instead of human legs, there is the body of a horse. And instead of the neck of a horse, there is the body of a human. They use bows, claymores and axes. They are a race of wisdom. They receive visions of the future and can tell the future by watching the stars. They are quite strong and use bows and longswords often. Unicorn - A Unicorn is horse with a white horn protruding from their forehead. They are usually white, but some are grey and even fewer are black, while others can be brown. When a weapon is drawn in proximity to them, they will usually stand their and wait. If actually engaged, some Unicorns will just stand there and let you kill it, while others will fight back. They are the creation of Zareth, and they are widely known as the symbol of luck. Killing one brings bad luck to the one who did it and their family. However, If you repent your sins and pay for your actions, the curse will be broken and the Unicorn will live again. Ursotaur - An Ursotaur is only slightly like a Minotaur. Instead, replace the bull part with a bear. they can range from eight feet (Average height of a Minotaur) to eleven feet. They are large, way more muscular than the average Minotaur, fast, can leap great distances and can carry a great axe in a single hand. Messing with one of these guys will earn you an either slow or quick, yet extremely painful, death. Dragons - See "Dragons" for more info. More coming... Category:Canon Category:Creatures